Write an expression to represent: One less than the quotient of four and a number $x$.
Answer: The quotient of four and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac4x$. One less than something means that we subtract $1$ from it. If we subtract $1$ from $\dfrac4x$, we have $\dfrac4x-1$.